


The Prankster

by RosetheAngel



Series: The Prankster [1]
Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosetheAngel/pseuds/RosetheAngel
Summary: Albert has had enough of Nico's pranks. This time, it's his turn to be the prankster, with a little help from his friends.





	The Prankster

Nico and the princess were staying at Stein castle following their honeymoon. Nico seemed to have taken this stay as a way to catch up on all the pranks that he had missed doing while he had been staying in Wysteria. Poor Albert was always the victim. First was peroxide in his shampoo, which made him look more like an angry Louis. Then it had been salt in the cookies instead of sugar. Then there was a giant rainbow patch with hearts on both ends on the back of his knight's coat, which none of the other knights had let him live down. This had been going on for days, and this morning was no different.

Albert entered the study that the Princess and Byron were sitting quietly in. Albert was fuming. He strode in with purpose, as bits of mud dropped off his head and coat. Minutes earlier there had been a loud clang of a metal bucket hitting the floor after emptying its muddy contents all over the young knight; followed by the roar of a yell they had grown accustomed to: “Nico!!!!”

“Can't you do something about the little brat?” Albert glared inquisitively at the princess.

“Honestly Al, what do you want me to do? Spank him?” Her lips quirked into a mischievous smirk, “You know he'd only like that” she said coyly.

Albert's face now became red for a whole different reason, though now it spread all the way to his ears. He cleared his throat “That's not what I meant” he managed to sputter out.

“Then what?” She met his eyes with determination in her own.

“Revenge” Byron flatly stated, barely looking up from his documents in hand. He tried desperately to hide his mirth, but his eye betrayed him.

The princess seemed to notice as she closed her book. “Is it true Albert? Is that what you want?” She giggled teasingly.

“I believe myself to be above the pettiness of revenge Your Majesty. But perhaps in this case a lesson is in order.” he said schooling his features back into his normally calm and collected demeanor.

“That I can help with” the princess said slyly.

“Count me in too” Byron stated quietly.

Albert's eyebrows shot up like rockets. “Your Majesty?!?”

“Nico can't be the only one to have a little fun around here” Byron's lips slid up into a slightly devilish smile.

“You have any ideas?” The princess squealed.

“Of course” Byron chuckled.

Nico was in for it now.


End file.
